Blood Mage
Blood Mages are a damage type class, willing to sacrifice even their own life blood for power, the blood mages are definition of high cost / high reward. Traits PAWN is a blood mage and has consigned to the dark art of manipulating the life blood of living things as a means of increasing PAWN's power. As a blood mage, PAWN has learned to control the life force within and command it to PAWN's will. PAWN's connection to life makes it easier to associate with other living things, but doesn't appreciate effort without immediate results. * Social Impact: +20% * Negotiation Ability: +20% * Trade Price Improvement: +10% * Tame Animal Chance: +15% * Global Learning Factor: -20% * Research Speed: -30% * Immunity Gain Speed: +10% Spells Blood Sacrifice Combines blood and mana into a hybrid form of power used to perform blood magic. The use of blood sacrifice inflicts several deep cuts to allow ready access to blood and combines it with mana to generate an immediate amount of blood magic power. Blood mages can slowly generate blood magic power from open, bleeding wounds without the use of mana, and can also train to use fresh, exposed blood near them to fuel blood magic. A blood mage will slowly lose blood magic power when they are no longer bleeding. The following upgrades are available for Blood Sacrifice: *Blood Is Power - Increases the damage of all blood magic by 10% per skill point. *Blood Sacrifice - Reduces the mana cost of blood sacrifice by 5% per skill point and reduces the blood cost of all blood magic by 3% per skill point. *Pure Blood - Increases the amount of blood magic gained when using blood sacrifice or through bleeding by 10%. Increased skill levels allows the blood mage to draw fresh blood from the ground: **Level 0: none **Level 1: 1cell radius **Level 2: 3cell radius **Level 3: 5cell radius Ignite Blood Ignites and burns any exposed blood in an intense flash fire. Fire will continue to spread to nearby blood. The following upgrades are available for Ignite Blood: *Hemorrhage - Increases the damage of Ignite Blood by 12% per skill level. *Blood Spark - Reduces the blood magic cost required to use Ignite Blood by 6% per skill level. *Wildfire - Increases the burn rate of Ignite Blood by 15% per skill point. This affects how fast flames spread and how quickly flames pulse. Blood For Blood Curses a targets blood to heat and accelerate until it seeps from every pore of its victim. This curse has several affects. The blood that's expelled from the target becomes a mist that the caster absorbs as restorative energy and uses it to mend wounds and replenish blood reserves. This ability will slowly heal scars and other permanent injuries of the caster. The wounds and injuries of a target will also be healed as the blood exits their body. The target loses a portion of their blood each pulse and, like any wound, can result in incapacitation or death if they lose too much blood. The transfer and healing rate is increased for both caster and victim depending on how much the victim is bleeding. The effects are the same when used on friendly or enemy pawns, but will trigger an outrage if used to down or slay an allied or neutral pawn. The following upgrades are available for Blood For Blood: *Hemophilia - Increases the duration of Blood For Blood by 10% per skill level. *Blood Ties - Decreases blood magic cost required to use Blood Shield by 6% per skill level. *Life Pulse - Increase the amount healed by Blood For Blood by 0.35 pts each skill level. Base 1 pt. Each tick of Blood For Blood can emit a healing wave generated from the caster that will heal any nearby, friendly pawns. Each skill level also increases the radius of healing pulse: **Level 0: none **Level 1: 1cell radius **Level 2: 2cell radius **Level 3: 3cell radius Blood Shield Surrounds a target in a barrier formed from the blood energy of the caster. The energy from the shield will slowly regenerate the pawn it is protecting. Any damage done to the shield disperses some of this energy but also causes a burst of healing on the protected pawn. A portion of damage absorbed by the shield will be inflicted on the caster due to the blood link - this includes the gradual healing. As long as the blood mage supporting the shield has blood magic power, any returned damage will detract from this blood power, but if the blood mage is out of blood magic power, returned damage will cause physical harm to the blood mage. Blood mages cannot form a blood shield on themselves. The following upgrades are available for Blood Shield: *Thickened Blood - Increases the strength of the blood shield by 10% per skill point. *Blood Rush - Decreases blood magic cost required to use Blood Shield by 6% per skill level. *Coagulate Wounds - Increases the amount of healing generated by blood shield by 15% per skill level. Rend Causes the victims blood to violently reject its host and erupt from multiple wounds, resulting in massive hemorrhaging. The base spell can be upgraded as follows: In addition, the following upgrades are available for Rend: *Serrated Edge - Increases the damage of rend by 15% per skill point. *Mystic Claw - Decreases the blood magic cost required to use Rend by 5% per skill level. *Thousand Cuts - Increases the duration of rend by 20% per skill level and increases the amount of blood created. Master Spell: Blood Moon Surrounds an area in blood magic, calling forth demons of rage and terror to prey on enemies within. This spell must be learned from a scroll. The base spell can be upgraded as follows: In addition, the following upgrades are available for Blood Moon: *Full Moon - Deepen the night and call forth more powerful blood terrors, increasing their size and damage by 15% per skill level. *Hunger - Blood terrors eagerly await your call, decreasing the blood magic required to to use Blood Moon by 4% per skill point and increases blood terror attack frequency by 5%. *Endless Night - Extend the duration of Blood Moon by 10% per skill point. Unique Artifact Ring of Blood A ring inset with a dark stone; currents of deep red and black swirl beneath its surface. This type of ring was first created by an ancient vampire to increase blood reserves and can be used by a blood mage to store blood magic. The Ring of Blood's power depends on the fame of its bearer and will grow with each human downed or killed. Every human downed will give the wearer +1 to maximum blood reserves and every human killed will give +2 to maximum blood reserves. To determine the max blood reserve number, the ring looks at the pawn's combat history; as such, the ring will count downs and kills acquired while not wearing the ring. The right hand must be intact to be able to wear the Ring of Blood. Category:Magic classes